There has conventionally been a pluggable-type module (hereinafter, referred to as a “pluggable module”) as an optical module configured to be connected to an optical fiber to transmit and receive an optical signal. The pluggable module is inserted in, for example, a cage provided on a substrate of an optical transmission device so that the pluggable module is electrically connected to an electronic circuit of the optical transmission device to be used.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-256815
However, by the heat generated from the pluggable module, the performance of the pluggable module may be degraded.
In particular, a high speed of an optical transmission rate has been demanded, and the amount of heat generated from the pluggable module tends to be further increased.
Meanwhile, a size of the optical transmission device is required to be reduced.